Finally, in Love Again Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters from Finally, in Love Again. General |-|Ikumi Nozaki= A 23-year-old waitress who works part-time at Larme and the only other girl on staff besides you. She's often called Iku and despite the age difference, you and her become really good friends. In Aki's route, she has a major crush on Aki but she's very supportive of your relationship with him. In the second season, she's going out with Kame. Ikumi.jpg |-|Miss Futaba= The owner and chef of Four Leaf Clover Tapas, the restaurant where the Larme gang hangs out. She has a penchant for giving people nicknames that suit their character. Upon meeting you, she nicknames you the Goddess of Larme. Finally, in Love Again - Futaba.PNG |-|Hiroyuki Nagase= The editor-in-chief of Clover, a gourmet magazine and Miss Futaba's son. You and him went to culinary school together and he's a year older than you. He also went to high school with Kanata. Hiroyuki.jpg |-|Shinya (Cathy) Kishikawa= The 30-year-old owner of Mon Cherie and Yoh's boss. He's a gay man with a diva-like personality and he likes the guys (especially Aki) at Larme, but gets annoyed with Iku and you (particularly if all the guys take interest in you). While he can be rude and blunt, he is a very understanding person and caring, as well as insightful and encouraging, such as the time when you came to him to ask about Yoh and he encouraged you to provide encouragment to Yoh. Cathy.png |-|Kenta (Kame) Kamei= An artisan apprentice at Tsuruya Confectionery and Yuto's childhood friend. Like Yuto, he shows an interest in you (obvious not caring about the age difference) but later on he shows an interest in Iku. Kamei.jpg |-|Miho Sawada= Your best friend from high school who's married with two young children and a stay-at-home mom. You often go to her whenever you need advice regarding relationships. Finally, in Love Again -Miho Sawada.PNG |-|Hana= Hana is your 30-year-old divorcée sister. Hana.png |-|Takehito and Tomohito= Take and Tomo are your 26-year-old twin brothers and friends with Sosuke . Take and Tomo.jpg |-|Sakurako Hara= A 22-year-old pastry chef who was your co-worker from Salon d l'Ange. She's quite haughty and tended to insult you by revealing your age quite loudly. She humiliated you during the singles event by revealing your age and the fact that you're unemployed. In Momoi's route, she has a major crush on Momoi and wanted to use you in order to get close to him. Finally, in Love Again - Sakurako Hara.jpg |-|Hideyuki Kazunomiya= Your former boss from Salon d l'Ange who only cared about boosting his patisserie's reputation than the customers' happiness and satisfaction. Finally, in Love Again - Salon d l'Ange's Boss.jpg Aki's Route Coming soon... Shuichiro (Momo)'s Route Coming soon... Sosuke's Route Coming soon... Yoh's Route |-|Missus Kamiya= A regular at Larme, she had requested you to make the wedding cake for her daughter's wedding after purchasing your tarte aux fruits. She is a very straight-forward. Finally, in Love Again - Kamiya.PNG |-|Tachibana= Yoh's caretaker. He had requested that you try and persuade Yoh to return to his family. Tachibana also provided Yoh's background information when you wondered who Yoh really was. He is well-mannered, respectful and proper; he's also appreciative of what you had done for his master. Finally, in Love Again - Tachibana.PNG |-|Keiko= Yoh's mother and matriarch of the family. She is headstrong and blunt but is poised, calm and proper. She at first was very uptight and traditional, placing the well-being of their flowering arranging school before hearing her own son's opinion. When angered, she is very forceful. She doesn't actually know her son very well and assumed he was still dependent on her but nonetheless, she is proud of him when he takes control of his life. Finally, in Love Again - Keiko.PNG Yuto's Route Coming soon... Kazuki's Route Coming soon... Kanata's Route Coming soon... Trivia *Ikumi made a cameo appearance in After School Affairs. Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:Minor Characters Category:Finally, in Love Again Minor Characters